Psychotic Angel
by Shin no yoru
Summary: Last time he checked angels were beings of peace and harmony, not obsessed with purifying London by burning it to the ground. But after what he has seen in his life he wasn't surprised. Really why did he get all the odd jobs? Harry/Sebastian. Slash! Rating MAY go up...
1. Troublesome Job

**Warning: **_Slash! Smart! Darkish! Strong! Harry. Basically harry is going to be out of character. _

**Parings: **_Harry/Sebastian_

**A/N: **_This is my first time writing a Slash Fanfiction, so try to go easy on me while I try my best, though tips would be greatly appreciated! Also he won't be over powerful that it will be crazy, but he will be strong enough to do wandless magic. Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji… *Sulks in corner.* _

_**Parstletongue **_

_Spells_

A warm breeze swept through the large field making the various flowers and grass sway, the sun unhindered by clouds shone brightly down upon the earth warming it to just the right temperature. One lone tree stood bravely in the field being the only shade available for the young boy as he slept against it. A slender leg covered by black pants was pressed to his lean white cloth concealed chest while the other lay peacefully on the ground. His face was one of complete calm as soft breaths came from slightly parted lips a slight smile on his elfin features.

Startlingly green eyes that seemed to glow snapped open moments before a crack resounded throughout the field disturbing the peace. Though his face was calm and didn't show emotion one could see the annoyance in the boys eyes as he turned toward the figure that was standing a few yards away.

"You know very well not to disturb me at this time Severus. What is it that you want?"

Severus' hands clenched to fists though his face showed nothing as dark almost black eyes locked with his own, silent fury swirling in the depths.

"The Dark Lord has requested your presence Lord Potter."

A finely sculpted eye brow rose slightly as the young lord accessed the man in front of him, eyes showing amusement at the older man's anger. He knew very well that Severus would not speak against him, though his clear dislike for his rivals look alike was very obvious.

"Hmm? What ever for?"

"He did not say Lord Potter, but he did mention he wanted you to come immediately."

The young lord sighed in exasperation before in one fluid and graceful movement he stood, appearing to be roughly between 5 and 6 feet tall, unfortunately shorter than most male teenagers his age. Raven locks that framed his face shifted gently as he glanced up to the cloudless sky seeming to be lost in thought.

"Very well."

At the clear dismissal Severus bowed slightly and disappeared in as quickly as he came if not quicker, clearly wanting to be rid of his company.

"How troublesome."

Bare feet hit the marble floor as Harry strolled down the hallway undoubtedly at ease and in no hurry as he walked through the Castle like house, not even glancing at the expensive paintings that were passed. He stifled the urge to growl in annoyance at The Dark Lords paranoia, really, one would think after finally taking over the magical community and riding of the 'Dirty Blood' within it he would just leave the Muggles alone.

Wrong.

Instead of just keeping a distance from the Muggles so that they wouldn't even get a so much as a sniff that magic was even moderately real, like he would do, The Dark Lord wanted him to find some psychotic angel and eliminate it.

An angel!

He was far from not believing that angels were real since Vampires, werewolves and the like were real why not angels? What troubled him was that not only were angels supposed to be pure beings from heaven, defiantly not psychotic, but he guessed since they were basically made by God would deem them as very powerful. How in the world was one to go about killing an angel? He didn't doubt his power, since he was the right hand man of The Dark Lord, no what he doubted was _how_ to defeat it. Why was it always him who did the odd jobs?

Harry stopped at a large window overlooking the property; he brushed his hand through his ear length locks in thought trying to form a plan, if he remembered correctly there was a retired grim reaper somewhere around London called the Undertaker who could possibly give him some leads on this angel. Harry resisted the urge to dance in glee at the prospect of his job getting easier, this was one of the reasons why he was on The Dark Lords side, instead of rejecting anything that seemed 'dark' like the light, his Lord simply accepted everyone as long as they didn't go on any killing sprees and start slaughtering the wizarding folk.

Shaking his head to stop his inner ramblings, he really did that too much; Harry reached forward and opened the window enjoying the warm breeze that came in.

"Haa… I guess I should get going…"

With that Harry promptly jumped out the window before disappearing in a loud crack.

**AN: **_Sorry for the short chapter… ^.^' I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. In hell already?

**Warning**: _Slash! Smart! Darkish! Strong! Harry. Basically harry is going to be out of character. AU._

**Parings:** _Harry/Sebastian_

**A/N:** _I apologize for the overall lateness of the story and I'm sure that you don't want to listen to my excuses. _

_Really after I submitted this story I remembered that, no I didn't watch all of the anime Kuroshitsuji and yes I only read the manga, so why was I writing a fanfiction based on the anime? Who knows. Basically expect the story to diverge into the manga at some point… Anyways enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji… *Sulks in corner.* _

**Parseltongue**

_Spells_

**~Psychotic Angel~ **

The smell of death, blood and mold was extremely displeasing and he could barely stand it, yet he had no choice but to deal with it seeing that he was currently chained to the wall. Somehow the Angel had known he was going to be snooping around and literally swooped down from the sky and brought him to what looked like a torture room.

'_When I get out of this Undertaker is going to wish he could die when I'm through with him.'_ Yes this was all the crazy Shinigami's fault, yet he should have known that the Undertaker was a little on the loopy side and tended to throw people into dangerous situations just for a few laughs.

_A few hours ago at Undertakers shop_

"_Fufu. Who would have known that the great Hadrian Potter would come to little old me for some information? Fufu." The Undertaker was just as flamboyant as any Shinigami Harry had met, but nothing could beat the rather lewd red-head that he saw from time to time._

"_Saa… Can you just tell me where the angel is so I can go? It would make my life so much easier…"_

_The Undertaker lifted one of his long sleeves to his mouth tittering loudly in amusement. "You should know better than most people that everything comes with a price…"_

_Harry gave him a dark look but otherwise ignored the comment, pushing down the pain filled memories that threatened to be known until they were locked away again. He didn't question the Shinigami in how he knew about his past, as far as Harry knew anything that was somehow connected to the supernatural knew at least who Hadrian Potter was._

"… _luckily for you though I only ask for one thing…"_

_Harry looked expectantly at the Shinigami as he paused dramatically; obviously it was going to be money or something along those lines._

"… _One of those delightful pictures you have of that lovely blonde friend of yours."_

_In a crash Harry toppled from the coffin he was perching on, the cup of tea he was sipping at falling on top of his head soaking him as his mind blanked for a moment in shock. "How did you…"_

"_Know about the miniature business you had going on? Fufu. An old… friend of mine told me about it and I couldn't help but want a picture of my own."_

_He scowled at the Shinigami, wandlessly vanishing the cup and drying himself off as he got up from the floor. Yes he was secretly selling pictures of his ex-rival and selling them to the buyers, call him whatever you like but as long as Draco didn't know then Harry would continue collecting money until they stopped making money._

"_Very well, what level do you want it?"_

"_Fufu. The highest you got on you."_

_Looking at the Shinigami in distaste he wandlessly summoned a picture of the blonde sleeping under a tree, the leaves making the sun hit his hair just right so it resembled a halo. When Draco had finished Hogwarts he stopped slicking his hair back and let it just hang free, surprisingly it worked wonders for the blonde and Harry couldn't resist taking a few pictures. That was when he got the grand idea to sell pictures of the blonde to people who would buy it, none of them were indecent he wasn't _that _much of a weirdo._

"_Here's a level four, if you want something higher then you have to wait."_

"_Fufu. No this is just fine, now about that Angel you were talking about…"_

_Present_

"Such a thoughtful face you are wearing, I would much rather you focus on me though." A cultured voice purred from the other side of the room making him glare toward the butler's direction.

"In your dreams demon, now leave me alone I have much better things to do then converse with the likes of you."

The demon chuckled sending him a light smirk. "How cold. But I can think of a much better thing you could do with that sharp tongue of yours."

Harry snorted incredulously shifting his arms from where they were shackled to the wall. "Are you deaf? I have no interest in speaking to you and I particularly don't want the pleasure of listening to your astonishing talent of talking without breathing."

Red eyes narrowed with pleasure and the butler smirked largely his sharp fangs peeking out from his lips. "A sharp brain too, you_ certainty_ don't smell or act like a human."

"Go burn in hell."

"Only if you come with me."

Dear merlin he was going to be locked forever in the chamber with the lecherous demon, if he didn't know any better he already was in hell.

The Dark Lord was most definitely going to get an earful when Harry finished his job.

**~Psychotic Angel~**

_**An: **__Yet another short chapter, hopefully next time__I will have enough time to make a longer one._


	3. To make a deal

**Warning:** _Slash! Smart! Darkish! Strong! Harry. Basically harry is going to be out of character. AU._

**Parings:** _Harry/Sebastian._

**A/N: **_I almost cried when I read all the wonderful reviews, not matter how corny it sounds they truly gave me some confidence that my story doesn't suck. Thank you all so very much._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji… *Sulks in corner.*_

**Parseltongue**

_Spells_

**~Psychotic Angel~**

Never before had someone driven Harry mad like the demon was, Draco was a fly compared to the never ending flirting and smooth talk that came from the demons mouth. Back at Hogwarts Harry was able to get away from his ex-rival—here he had no choice but listen.

"Getting annoyed are we?"

He snorted. "What gave you that idea, before or after I started ignoring you."

"So cruel." The red gaze of the butler eyes was suddenly full of mischief instantly setting him on guard. "How about we make a deal."

"I'm not stupid enough to make a deal with a demon, tame or not." He snapped from his place on the wall.

He knew very well how dangerous a demon could be, even if they were contracted with a human, seeing how he had firsthand experience since his mother was-

"I assure you I am _far_ from tame."

There was a dark promise in the demons voice that sent invisible shivers down his spine; he could feel his magic roar to life at the idea of a strong opponent. For a moment he almost gave in, it had been _so long_ since he had to go all out in a battle and he knew the demon would give him no choice but to do just that.

**{Flash back}**

_A set of garnet eyes met his gaze freezing his magic instantly, making the air heavy as it waited for the man to make his move. He didn't move from his spot, entranced by the way the man's magic weaved and effortlessly pushed his back until it was submissive in his body once again._

"_Who are you?"_

_The man gave him a light smile, his black and gold robes billowing in the wind._

"_The Dark Lord."_

_His mind numb from all that happened, Harry didn't react as footsteps neared, only turning his head to stare listlessly at the sky. Of course out of all people The Dark Lord would come, hopefully the man wouldn't make his death _too _painful._

"_On the contrary I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help." Legilimency his mind noted something The Dark Lord was adept in._

"_I can't imagine what I would need _your _help for." _

_The Dark Lord raised a dark eyebrow looking less than impressed. "Your surroundings should answer your question."_

_Harry glanced down at his dirtied hands, already familiar with the wreckage that was once the Weasleys home. "I don't see how that is any of your business."_

_He stiffened when dark tendrils of magic wrapped around his neck warningly, his own rising up and struggling against the hold. For a moment the two energies battled, neither willing to back down._

"_There is so much potential in you Hadrian, just look around you, at what your magic has done."_

"_I didn't mean to-!"_

"_But you did Hadrian, and you had every right, what they did was unforgivable."_

_He stilled at the words finally turning his head up to look at The Dark Lord, two tails of dark brown hair was tied at the base of his neck and fell to his lower back swirling with the breeze, the shorter strands framing his aristocratic face. _

"_Come with me and I can help you take control of your magic, and become your true self."_

**{Present}**

Taking a hold of his magic he willed it to submit, struggling slightly before finally succeeding. He wouldn't let it run wild in a place like this, not when he had gone so far and worked so hard.

"How very interesting." He stiffened at the curiosity in the demons voice, snapping his head to glare at the butler. "Just a moment ago my hair was standing on end at the energy in the room, yet now it seems to have all but disappeared." A gleam entered the demons eyes, one that he wasn't a stranger to.

"What sort of deal?" He asked, it was a desperate move to change the subject and he could tell the demon easily caught on, but didn't say anything about it.

"You obviously don't want to be here, I can help you get out."

He snorted; the demon thought he knew everything. "On the contrary, this is exactly where I want to be," he ignored the demons speculative look "not that it's any of your business."

The demon hummed a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I believe we have similar goals."

"What makes you think that?"

"I _am_ a demon you know, I'm more then aware what humans are capable of and what they are not." Harry shifted, his chains clinking at the movement, bringing his full attention to the demon.

"Are you talking about-?"

"The Angel yes."

He leaned his head back to get a better look at the demon searching his face for any deceit. Unsurprisingly he couldn't see anything beside a playful interest, which was better than nothing since demons were especially hard to read.

"I'm listening."

Harry ignored the pleased smirk on the demons face, if the demon did try something he was certain he could hold his own until he was able to get away. His mother _was _a demon after all.

**~Psychotic Angel~**

**An: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you think Harry is going to have cat ears and a tail you are very wrong. Until next time!


End file.
